


Two People To Care Is Enough

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Bebe did Wendys nails woo hoo, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Happy and healthy poly relationship, Its prtty short as well I guess, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Stan is sad and they help???, This is vry bad sorry, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A self indulgent thing I wrote and projected my feelings on wHOOPS





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rare pair and is a gift in my life

He couldn't breath. It felt as if someone had ripped his heart out and smashed it with a mallet-- that someone had forced him to opened his mouth so his heart could be ripped out.

 

It felt as if he was suffocating, as if he was drowning while everyone else pretended to be normal, as if they didn't notice his body floating in a tank of water being pulled by a ghost of himself.

 

Stan didn't know  _ what _ was  _ wrong _ , and it confused, confused him terribly as his body was spread out on his bed-- and just looking at the ceiling made his eyes water and his skin crawl with emotions he didn't want to touch upon.

 

His hair, which was dirty from falling into the dirt at football practice, found it's way to being grabbed by his own hand and  _ pulled _ \-- as if one could  _ possibly  _ have their problems fixed by some stupid hair pulling.

 

He wanted to do  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ but being stressed and overflowing with emotions. It wasn't like he was  _ that _ emotional, and it just hit him so suddenly that he didn't know  _ what _ to  _ do _ \-- it felt like  _ madness _ .

 

He can vaguely recall a few things from earlier in the day, but none of them seemed like the  _ cause _ of his emotions.

 

It was relaxing watching the ceiling through, no matter how his vision was getting blurred and how he felt so  _ alone _ . Not like he was crying through-- he already knew that crying was something  _ Clyde _ would do.

 

His hearing picks up faint… footsteps? Yeah, footsteps, ones that were walking up the outside stairs and having something knock against the door.

 

_ Oh _ . His eyes widened slightly, and his mouth felt dry as he realized he had to be  _ social _ at the current moment. Jesus, it was like he always  _ forgot _ that Wendy and Kyle were dating him-- that he had two smart partners that were currently waiting for  _ him _ to open the door.

 

He doesn't even notice that he's already getting up out of impulse, and his legs that feel like lead drop onto the floor and it takes all his self control to not  _ fall _ on the inciting floor and begin  _ moving _ .

 

His arms felt like someone had taped bricks onto them as he began to walk, walking through his bedroom door he didn't bother to close and down the stairs-- not wanting to  _ disappoint  _ his loved ones.

 

When he finally reaches the actual door he needs to open and actually  _ opens _ it he's greeted by not one, but  _ two _ concerned faces that make his stomach drop and his brain feel like mush.

 

It wasn't like he really was expecting company, and it was evident in how he looked, with messy hair and crumpled clothes and his beat up sneakers not even off. Compared to them, he looked like dirt.

 

It's Kyle who comes in first, and then Wendy is already beginning to guide him to the couch and Stan doesn't even notice the fact he's fallen on it-- his eyes slowly looking around in a confused daze.

 

He feels someone sit him up and then sit besides him, making him lean against them while the other one is nowhere to be seen in his eyesight.

 

It's Wendy? Perhaps, but he can only tell by the pink and purple painted fingernails that she had Bebe do so he  _ thinks _ it's Wendy-- but his eye's are wet and he notices that a tissue is being taken out but is it just fake? He can't tell, his hands are trying to move but all he gets is a small twitch and it's back to the stillness he  _ wishes _ wasn't there.

 

Kyle comes back a few minutes later Stan thinks, trying to estimate the time but knowing that it would be useless. He's carrying a cup, and it seems to be the one he got from Butters that was specially decorated-- even in his fogged mind he had to admit it looked amazing.

 

His head is tilted and something warm is in his mouth, and he wonders if it's that tea he bought for a friend that didn't want it.

 

It made him feel better surprisingly, not enough so that he could get out of his slum but enough to make him let a small whine when the drink was removed to let him breath.

 

Wendy is petting his messy and filthy hair, and Kyle is looking at him with clear adoration and concern as he sits down on his other side.

  
This is nice. He needed someone, anyone to take care of him, and two people was just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> They watch movies afterwards and talk


End file.
